Fate
by Honeycups
Summary: They tricked everyone, including fate. DG
1. Prelude

_**Fate**_

_It was all predetermined._

She was going to join the light. Fight against Voldemort with her friends and family. Stand besides Harry Potter.

_It was all predetermined._

He was going to join the dark. With a glowing mark on his left arm he would make Voldemort emperor of the world. Stand behind his father.

_Fate had it all coming._

The war just didn't start over a day. It crept closer every minute. And for every one of those minutes, life became more insecure on both sides. People went silent.

But sometimes, when it isn't looking, 

A normal person would not have been able to stand the look on his father's face as he realised his son was gone. No death-eater who was there that day would ever forget how the fury burnt in his eyes when he ordered them to find the traitor and bring him back, so he could die a painful death.

you can swindle even faith. 

No one understood why she had left like that, without telling no one. Her family were besides themselves. People were sent out to look for her, but she was gone. It was all a riddle, until one day a photo was found under her bed.

_And make your own destiny._

The next morning, it was all out in the papers. The headlines contained their names, followed by a question mark, and then there was the photo. The photo of them together, madly in love. They became wanted, with a huge reward to the person who could tell where they hid. But no one could, because their plan was waterproof.

_It was all predetermined._

A few years later, everything was back to normal. Voldemort was gone, a new generation of young wizards and witches were about to attend Hogwarts, and a phone call reached a reporter at the daily prophet.

_You can actually deal with faith._

The photo was brought back up to the office from an old file, and the next day you could once again see their faces in the papers. But this time, they weren't wanted, and no question marks could be seen anywhere in the article. All that it said, was that the Hogwarts headmaster finally had filled the two last vacancies at the school.

The names? Mr and Mrs Malfoy.

_That's what they did.

* * *

Just a short one that popped up in my head yesterday._

Be Kind.

/Honey


	2. The drunken brother

_The drunken brother._

"Ron! Ron, open the door! Now Ron!"

He had woke up already when the pounding on the door had started. Yes, he had grunted and turn around in his bed just to fall down on the floor and realise he wasn't in bed, but in the sofa, still dressed. _"Fuck."_ he thought and placed his forehead on the carpet as he listened on the hurried voice.

"Ron! We know you're in there!" a darker voice yelled and he slowly gathered his hungover limbs and got up on his feet. He stumbled to the hallway and unlocked the door which after he returned to the sofa and sat down as his two friends opened the door and stepped in.

"Ron," Harry exclaimed and coughed. "what has happened in here?"

Hermione didn't speak. She just walked right in to the windows where she pulled away the curtains, so the light came in, and opened the window. "You could wonder when you last breathed some fresh air." she commented with her hands on her hips.

He shook his shoulders as he fumbled with the bottoms in his shirt. Unsuccessful though, and eventually Hermione sighed and sat down next to him to help him out. It gave Ron a chance to examine her a bit closer. They haven't met much lately, the trio, and he noticed many new things about both of his friends; Such as Hermione's hair which he for the first time ever (on a casual day) saw put up, or that Harry didn't wear glasses but probably lenses. He cleared his throat.

"So," he said in a hoarse voice, and noticed how Hermione flinched when she felt his of alcohol stinking breath. "is this some kind of reunion, or did you just happened to be in the neighbourhood?"

"You obviously haven't read the prophet today." Harry said and waved the paper in his right hand. Then he sighed. "What were you doing yesterday Ron? It was Monday for Merlin's sake!"

"I was out, in fresh air," he answered and gave Hermione a knowing glance. "celebrating the disappearance of my sister. It was ten years ago yesterday, does the two of you even remember that day?"

His blaming words lit up a fire and Harry, whose eyes immediately locked on Ron. "Don't you dare blame me for that Ron!" he almost hissed. "I bloody loved that girl!"

"Tell me why then," Ron answered and stood up facing Harry. "why you gave up?"

"Because, I realise what everyone, except your bloody family did: She left on purpose, with the guy she loved."

Ron was about to protest, but Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ron, you found the photo yourself." She said. "You should read the prophet."

Harry hesitated, but after a look from Hermione he sighed and unfolded the paper so the headlines could be seen.

First Ron's eyes grew wide, then he shook his head and took a few steps back, and finally he looked shocked upon his friends. Eventually Hermione silently approached him and enveloped him in her arms. Also Harry was there with a hand on his shoulder.

"Ron," Hermione whispered. "No one knew about this until this day, not even the other teachers at Hogwarts, I spoke to Neville this very morning."

"What," Ron said as Harry helped him sit down. His head was aching even more now. "what did my family say about it?"

"I talked to Arthur earlier," Harry answered. "and they are all as shocked as you Ron. No one has taken a stand yet." he paused and looked at Hermione, who nodded encouraging, and he continued. "We know you probably want to bolt off to Hogwarts right away Ron, but I think it's best to await until you've melt everything. Take a shower, a painkiller, and shave off that terrible stubble. We'll wait for you."

Ron nodded and stood up. They were right, as always, but when he had gotten over the worst part of the hangover he would grab the first broom he laid eyes on and hurry to Hogwarts, he'd already made that clear to himself. It didn't matter what Harry and Hermione said, not this time either.

"You think he will be able to deal with this?" Hermione asked Harry as soon as they heard the bathroom-door being locked.

"I'm hoping," Harry answered thoughtfully. "that he finally will, now when he'll see it for real and not just on a old photograph."

"It probably can't get any worse at least." She sighed and smiled as Harry wrapped her arms around her waist. "Oh Harry, wouldn't you want to hear her story? What happened and where they've been all these years?"

"Yeah," Harry mumbled. "but still, I'm just glad she's back in one piece."

* * *

**_I_** **_was so not going to make this any longer than a 1shot!_**

**_But then something happened and I got all this inspiration, and realised that this fic totally needed something more._**

**_So here it is, I'm so surprised._**

**_Review._**

**_Hunny_**


	3. The unexpected visitor

_The unexpected visitor._

"Draco," she mumbled and rolled over in the big four-poster bed. "there's someone knocking on the door."

Draco grunted. "He's your son!" he groaned.

"I'm not talking about Lucas," she whispered tiredly back in his ear. "the knockings."

"She's your daughter!" he answered and turned away from her only to the next second being hit by an extremely hard pillow.

"The DOOR!" she exclaimed, and pushed him out of the bed. "Knockings!"

He swore as he got up on his feet and put on a pair of jeans. The knocking had been replaced by a pounding by now, and he hurried irritated to the door.

"Yeah alright," he said and opened. "what's the-"

He didn't make it further. He was wrapped in in a friendly hug that endured for seconds, and when finally released he astonished found himself staring into a very familiar face.

"Blaise Zabini!" he exclaimed, and now it was his turn to wrap his arms around the man in front of him. "You bloody bastard how did you find me?"

The dark-haired man smirked. "I'm the Potions teacher," he said confident. "it gave me a lead over all the others who wants to see you."

"It's that crazy?" Draco said and sighed. "I thought it would all be forgotten by now."

"You've been gone for ten years Draco. What did you think would happen when you just show up like this?"

Draco laughed and showed Blaise to enter. The small family was living at Hogwarts until they had gotten everything cleared out with capital, inheritances and such. He closed the door and showed his friend the way to the kitchen where they sat down by the table.

Blaise cleared his throat. "So, you haven't read the prophet yet?" he asked and leaned back.

"Well no," Draco answered and waved with his wand for the kitchen to prepare breakfast. "I was just pushed out of bed to open the door. What about the prophet?"

Blaise gave him a glance as he brought the paper out of his robes and placed it on the table. "I defiantly thought it was April 1st when I saw it this morning." he said and watched Draco shake his head amazed.

"It's unbelievable," he said and grabbed his cup of coffee from midair. "No one knew, except us and McGonagall."

"Well, you know what they say about the wizarding world, it's magical." Blaise answered and grabbed a cup of his own. "And wasn't it for the best that everyone found out immediately, and it'll all be calm when school starts."

"Hope so Blaise, I really do." Draco sighed and copied Blaise leaned-back position when a bump was heard from outside the kitchen, and very soon a little girl with strawberry coloured hair and grey eyes came walking tiredly in and climbed up in Draco's knee. "We have visit?" she asked grown-up and watched Blaise with big eyes.

"Mollie, this is an old friend of mine, Blaise Zabini." Draco told the little girl, and Blaise waved from across the table. "But you know what? I think there's a certain redhead waiting for someone to wake her up!"

The girl's face grew into a smile, and the next second she was off. Blaise smirked. "So," he said looking at his friend. "you're a family father now?"

"It's been ten years Blaise," Draco answered. "you didn't expect me to come back and everything would be back as before?"

"I didn't really expect you to come back at all actually. But boy, I'm so glad you did. It's been boring without you."

"What have you done Blaise, during all these years?"

"Well, when the war began, me and my mother decided to follow your example, and so we left for a few years. We travelled around the world, met new people and cultures, and never stayed long at a certain place. After two years on the move we decided to come back, since the war had ended and things were going back to normal. I had a hard time settle down at first, but after a while I decided to take up my studies, which I did for four years of which two of them entirely went to potions. Well, then I devoted myself to my own experiments, along with teaching a group of students in the subject. And I guess that's why I was asked now when they decided to reopen Hogwarts."

"Quite a story," A voice said from the doorpost, and their heads was turned to gaze upon a red haired woman. She smiled and approached them. "you're Blaise Zabini, right?" she asked and looked at the dark man who nodded.

"And you're Ginny," he said and took her hand. "a pleasure to meet you."

"So, you're the Potions teacher?" she asked and sat down as Draco handed her a cup of tea. "Minerva has chose a quite young generation to teach at Hogwarts, if you compare how it was when we attended the school."

"That's right, both of your conclusions," Blaise answered and watched the woman in the corner of his eye. She'd changed a lot since the last time he saw her; the freckles in her face seemed to have organised themselves and didn't shine as much as earlier, and the hair had been coloured to a more calm red. Altogether you could say she'd grown into her beauty, and the only thing that disturbed the perfectness was a scar that followed her right jaw line that actually in a way gave her grace.

"Dadyy!" someone suddenly exclaimed, and a boy, with exactly the same features as the girl, ran in with a parchment in his hands. "you've got owl's!" he said and gave the parchment to Draco, who thanked.

"That's Lucas," Ginny explained to Blaise. "he's five. You've met Mollie right? She's three."

The boy left, and Draco opened the parchment. He cleared his throat to read it out loud.

"Draco and Ginevra Malfoy. I hope you've settled down by now, and that the writings in today's prophet wont bring you to much problems. I'll make sure no one," he paused and looked up at Blaise who grinned mischievously back. "will disturb you until you're ready. Tonight at seven I expect the two of you to attend the staff room for our first staff meeting, where we will prepare for the school-start and the autumn term here at Hogwarts. Be kind and inform Mr. Zabini of this. Yours Kindly, Minerva McGonagall."

* * *

**_I'm growing into this one._**

**_Hope you like it too. _**

**_It would be great if anyone had the patience to become my "editor" on this one, helping me with grammar and other mistakes. If you feel 'I'm the right man/woman for the job' let me know in an Email to honeycupsspray.se _**

**_Review._**


	4. The staff meeting

_The staff meeting._

Headmistress McGonagall cleared her throat and stood up, making the noisy staff room lapse into silence in a few seconds.

"Welcome," she said. "to Hogwarts. Your workplace from now on. And here, in this room, are your fellow workers. Maybe everyone can introduce themselves." She stopped and nodded towards Blaise.

"Right," he said, and pulled a negligent hand through his hair. "I'm Blaise Zabini, and before I pass the word to my left I can tell you that I'm the Potions master.

Draco shook his head; his friend was just too dramatic sometimes, it hadn't changed since their years at Hogwarts. He now showed his attention to the woman with long pink hair, who stood up and told them she was Nymphadora Tonks and was going to teach Transfiguration.

"...but please, call me Tonks." she finished.

Ginny smiled and glanced towards the person next to Tonks. It was a woman with glasses and curly brown hair; she looked a bit older than Ginny herself, but yet she knew she'd seen her before.

"I'm Penelope Clearwater," the woman said matter-of-factly, and Ginny had to cover her mouth with a hand to not burst out into laughter as a picture of her brother Percy and a young girl with glasses and curly hair standing in a corridor, moving on to second base came before her eyes. "and I'm the Charms teacher." She stopped and looked surly at Ginny.

"Justin," a tall man with curly hair said. "Finch-Fletchley. Muggle Studies."

"Concisely, Mr. Finch-Fletchley, just as before." the ghost, Binns said. He was still

going to teach History of Magic at the school. "And I guess I don't need to introduce myself."

Everybody's eyes was now fixed upon the woman with dirty-blonde hair and big blue eyes.

"Oh, hello," she said, as if she'd just noticed she wasn't alone. "I'm Luna Lovegood, pleased to meet you all. If there's anything, be pleased to come and visit me at the Astronomy tower."

"Well, I'll come and see you at least," the man at her side said, making Ginny pucker a brow. "I'm Neville, and I'll be the Herbology teacher. Not a big surprise,eh?"

Ginny sighed, but with a smile. She'd missed both Luna, Neville and Tonks during their long vacation, and she was so glad that she now was going to see them every day. "I'm Ginny," she said as she grabbed Draco's hand. "and this is my husband, Draco Malfoy. We'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and Flying, together actually."

Everybody looked at them, quite surprised. But also curiosity filled their eyes, and neither Ginny nor Draco could blame them for that. They had been gone for twelve years. A quiet moment came up, it was quite embarrassing actually, but eventually Draco, irritated, cleared his throat, making everyone come to life and realizing what they'd just done. "So," he said and glanced towards McGonagall. "what are we now doing?"

The old woman gave him an acidic expression, and cleared her throat. "Be patient, Mr. Malfoy," she said and took a seat. "and I will tell you everything you've missed these 12 years away. It started when the war ended, when it was decided that Hogwarts wasn't going to reopen. Of course, there were many protests, but they were all ignored and parents had to teach their children everything at home or put them in smaller study groups. And

That's how young witches and wizards, also Muggleborns, have been prepared for their NEWT's and OWL's the last 12 years. A quite poor educational system in my opinion, and as you know I've been fighting for Hogwarts since then. Finally, one year ago, the ministry gave me permission to reopen the school this autumn. And so, the work began. We've been restoring the school, worked out a plan for these first years, and of course, a lot of time I spent finding suitable teachers."

"So," Ginny said thoughtfully. "school starts one week from now. We will be teaching students from first to seventh years, but how will we know that they have the right knowledge? Especially in the later years."

"The term will begin with examinations." McGonagall answered plainly. All students from second years and up will be tested in their knowledge. Some students will not have the proper knowledge for their year, and then we'll have to accept measures, give the student a tutor or extra lessons. In some cases, there even might be necessary to transfer the student down a year."

"And next week," Justin Finch-Fletchley asked. "there will be a long sorting."

"That's right. But there's nothing we can do about it. The students have to be sorted into houses." The headmistress said content, as it lead her to new matters. "And talking about houses, this might be a good moment to tell who'll be the Heads of houses." She waved her wand, and four badges in different colours came flying

and landed in her hand. "It probably wont come as a surprise," she said. "For Hufflepuff, Mr. Finch-Fletchley. For Ravenclaw, Ms. Clearwater. For Slytherin Mr. Malfoy. And finally, for my own old house; Gryffindor, Mrs. Malfoy. I will send the four of you your instructions later."

* * *

**_Well, chapter 4._**

**_It took me a while. I wanted it to be good, and I've also been occupied with the 16th and 17th chapter of 'the dare' (both ready, just waiting for cassie to edit them)._**

**_Oh, and yes, I'm changing the chapter titles, they were a bit too confusing I guess._**

**_And now I've got a Beta on this one to. Thank you so much Peter-pan-equals-love (hope I got that right) for your job._**

**_We'll see when the next one comes up, There's so much to do in school this week. But I have one day off, so maybe if I'm not completely occupied with the maths, I'll be able to finish another chapter. But no promises though._**

**_Review._**

**_/Honey_**


	5. The restart

_The restart_

"What do you mean," Ron exclaimed and spun around in the small hall. "by 'we can't go there'?"

Hermione sighed and Harry shook his head. "We just told you Ron," Hermione said. "that Prof-Headmistress McGonagall doesn't allow anyone except those with permission to enter the school."

Ron nodded. "I know, you told me," he said. "but Merlin's beard! We're the bloody Golden Trio! We'll get in."

"No, we wont," Harry said and leaned back against the wall. "it's McGonagall we're talking about."

"But Ginny's my sister!"

Hermione gave him a knowingly look. "You haven't considered that to be the problem?"

"What?"

"Face it Ron, the Weasley family hasn't been the same since she left. It took five years for your brothers to let go off it, ten for your father. Molly still hopes, but she's always been aware of the impossible. And you, I don't think you've even accepted that it was Malfoy she left with."

Ron snorted and was going to say something, but Harry cut him off. "Don't," he said. "You've stated your opinion about our actions back then already. And Hermione is right, the least McGonagall would want iseight Weasley's showing up at Hogwarts right in the middle of their last preparations before the school starts again. She knows about the Weasley-temper."

"So what do you want me to do then?" Ron asked. "Just sit here and wait for her to turn up?"

"No," Harry answered (you could tell he was getting irritated), "you could start with finding a job. Merlin's beard Ron, you could be one of England's best Keepers!"

"You want me to go back there, say 'Hi, I'm back. You saved my position, right?' and then get it back? It doesn't work that way Harry."

Hermione sighed. "That wasn't his point," she said. "What Harry meant was; find a job, try out as a Keeper in a team in another division, and then work yourself back. We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, join usthen, I'm sure there's a vacancy in one of the stores."

"Yea," Harry said in an attempt to be cheerful. "find a job and visit your family, those who's been living in England the last twelve years that is."

Now it was Ron's turn to sigh, but afterwards a smile grew on his lips and he placed his arms around the shoulders of his friends. "You're probably right, as always. But I'll not join you tomorrow, I think I already know where to find a job."

A day later, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger cheerfully walked through Diagon Alley. It was amazing, the place bloomed. They hadn't seen it so full of people in years, and all of the stores which earlier had reduced their opening-hours due to lack of customers during this time of the year was now opened and back in full business.

"You got the money?" Hermione asked and looked worried over her shoulder. "Where are they? Harry, have you seen them?"

"Calm down Mione," Harry answered and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I picked out the money last week, and they are over there, at the broom shop." He pointed to their left, where a mob of kids and youths (and a few of their parents) stood staring into the window, where a shining new edition of the old Firebolt laid. It was called the Firebolt 3000, and was the result of a cooperation between the Nimbus and Firebolt producers.

"It's bloody amazing." Harry said with a crooked smile. "Oh you cannot imagine the feeling when you're up there Hermione, on a broom like that one."

Hermione sighed and gave Harry a glare. She'd beenlistening athim go on about that broom for a month now, all since his coach allowed him to buy it. "As you might know Harry, I'm not really into brooms." She said matter-of-factly making Harry roll his eyes. "And they shouldn't be either. First years you know."

A grin spread on Harry's lips. "Well you know, I was a first year."

Hermione let out a soft cry. "Harry!" she exclaimed. "You will under no circumstances trick them into something!"

Harry ignored her and raised his hand. "Hey, you!" he exclaimed towards the mob. "No brooms until you're twelve." He could almost feel the disappointment that grew in their faces, and so, he decided to cheer them up. "Off to Weasley's instead!"

"Harry Potter! We are here to buy them books and clothes, and other things for school, not anything that will only get them into trouble!"

Harry shook his shoulder and turned off his hearing system the whole way down to the Weasley twin's store, that, as always, was loaded with customers.

"Harry!" someone called the second they walked in, and they looked up into a Weasley face, but not one they'd expected.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed with a big smile on his lips. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just...wait," he said and climbed down the ladder he'd been standing on and made his way to the small group. "I'm working."

Hermione dropped her chin. "What did you just say, Ronald Weasley?"

"HE'S OUR NEW EMPLOYEE!" Fred screamed from behind the pay desk.

"THE BEST MAN WE COULD FIND!" George continued from the roof where he was trying to catch a number of small flying objects.

Harry cleared his throat. "Okay everyone, we'll stay for a quarter, then it's Hogwarts equipment for all our lives." He said and turned  
towards Ron with a questioning expression.

"I just followed your advice," Ron said and shrugged his shoulders. "Got a job and met up with my family. It's dinner at the Burrow the day after tomorrow, I'm sure you're invited."

* * *

**_I am soooo sorry! I totally thought I had posted this chapter, but then I had a look, and realized that even though my beta has sent me back this chapter edited I havn't recieved it. Strange._**

**_Hope you liked it anyways._**

**_/Honey_**


	6. The conversation on the swing set

_The conversation on the swing set_

Frustrated, Hermione closed the door to the Burrow. With a sigh, she walked over to Harry, who was sitting on one of the swings in the garden watching a bunch of children playing tag on the fields. He looked up with a faint smile on his lips as she stopped next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's impossible," she said, her eyes on the horizon. "They just wont listen."

All throughout the evening they had been trying to convince the Weasley family that Ginny really was back and that they ought to see her. But with no success.

"I guess," Harry said and lingered for a while. "That its just been too long."

"It's as if they don't want to realize," Hermione continued. That its too much of an effort.

"It kind of is," Harry said and sighed when Hermione gave him a confused look. "I mean, you said it yourself the other day: it took them years to realize she's gone. How would you feel like if when you'd finally been able to let go of someone and then she just returns just like

that, after 12 years of silence?"

Hermione gave him an odd glance. "You never thought she was dead?" she asked.

"What?"

"The way you said it, it's as if you hadn't experienced it yourself. You've believed she's been alive all the time? Why haven't you said anything?"

"I-," Harry began, but trailed off, not knowing what to say without making her upset.

Fortunately, he was saved.

"Mum said we better go home." Ron said and made Hermione flinch.

"Ronald Weasley!" she exclaimed and punched him. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

Harry laughed and Ron gave a shrug. "Sorry."

"They still wont see her?" Harry asked.

"Nope," Ron answered and shook his head. "Not yet at least. It's a shock for all of us."

"Not entirely," Hermione muttered and glanced towards Harry, who sighed. "Harry has been thinking she would come back all along."

"I never said that!" Harry exclaimed and stood up from the swing. "I've just never been able to consider her as dead. Think of it Hermione, why should she die, after leaving voluntarily?"

"Did you hear that Ron?" Hermione asked furiously. "Did you hear him?"

"Sure," Ron answered and brought up a parcel of cigarettes, which Hermione immediately snatched from his hands. "Harry's got a point."

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione snapped and twisted around, facing Ron.

"Don't get me wrong, I hate her for what she's put our familythrough. But if she really liked that git enough to leave with him, she must have trusted him. My sister sure isn't stupid."

"We know that," Harry said. "But it's still strange though. Why would she want to leave with him of all being? Did she really leave voluntarily?"

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed. "Don't you try and switch subject!"

"I guess we'll just have to ask her." Ron stated and gave Harry a significant look.

Harry in return nodded thoughtfully. "I guess I can dig up the old invisible cloak."

"Oh no," Hermione said harshly and grabbed Harry's arm. "You are under no circumstances to do that. You are not 11 years old anymore, you have others to care about, other things."

"Hermione," Ron sighed. "Nothing will happen. We're just going to sneak into Hogwarts and-"

He stopped. A letter had just fell down on the ground in front of them. The Black owl flew a lap around their heads before it took off. Hermione bent down and picked up the letter.

"Harry," she said resolute, recognizing the handwriting too well. "It's for you."

She handed it over to the green-eyed man, who opened it slowly and after what, to Ron and Hermione, seemed as minutes, he finally cleared his throat.

"_Harry, I reckoned you'd be at the burrow now, discussing what recently has happened._

_Mum, dad, and some of my brothers will probably not see me, at least not_

_yet, I realize that._

_But I still have things to explain._

_It's busy here right now, but if you could wait I would be glad to see_

_you here at Hogwarts two weeks from now. You, Hermione, and those of my_

_family who want to._

_I've really missed you Harry. I've missed all of you._

_Ginny."_

He lapsed into silence, and with his eyes in the distance he folded the letter. "You're right, Ron, she's smart."

Ron snorted. "What bullshit! Cant you see how she's trying to snare you Harry? You think he told her to write it? He surely forced her!"

"I don't think so," Hermione said and shook her head. "I know Ginny, this is her idea."

The two looked at Harry, who had returned to sit on the swing. He was leaned forward, his fingers moving in circles over his temples. Hermione snorted.

"Right," she said harshly. "I forgot. We should feel sorry for you, because you're the only one here going through a crises. The love of your life left you with your very enemy, and now she's back with him, married. Poor you Harry, poor you!"

She stalked off, but Harry had been practicing his reflexes for too long. He stood up rapidly and grabbed her by the arm even before she'd taken three steps.

"What's wrong with you Hermione?" he exclaimed and shook her slightly. "A letter, and you totally freak out!"

"Well, what about you then?" she spit out. "is it all coming back to you now, even though she's trying to manipulate you?"

A darkness grew in Harry's eyes that Ron had not seen for many years. Harry tightened his grip around Hermione's arms, making her whine. "You don't know nothing about what went on between me and Ginny," he said roughly. "You really want to know why I haven't been able to think of her as lost?"

He let go of the bushy haired woman in front of him and turned around as she took a few steps back in fear, her arms around herself. "Yes Harry, tell me!" she said.

"I love her too much, that's what its all about."

* * *

**_Chapter 6._**

_**I'll be honest. I have been doubting. I didn't think this story would work, not in the longrun at least.**_

**_Luckily, this chapter came out as it did, and now I see a cleaer purpose... even though I still don't know where it's leading._**

**_/Honey_**


	7. The sorting

_The Sorting._

And so came the day.

Platform 9 and three quarters was crowded. Neville had never seen so many people there before. Everyone wanted to be there as the first students for 12 years left to Hogwarts. It was a chaos.

Luckily McGonagall had been prepared and sent Draco, Nevilel and Justin to make sure no one, who was supposed to be on the train at its takeoff would miss it.

Draco was strolling towards the end of the train. Somewhere far away he could see Neville, who was patrolling at the opposite direction. Justin was at the muggle side of the station, helping confused muggleborns to find the entrance to the platform.

"Excuse me Mister!" a shrill woman's voice cried out, making Draco turn around. "Are you a teacher?"

"I most certainly am," he answered and bowed to the woman in front of him. She was beautiful, short and wearing a green coat over a black dress. "can

I help you?"

She nodded eagerly, making the black curls fly around her ears. "Yes, I'm Marion Crabbe, and I'm worried—"

Draco gaped. "Crabbe, as in Vincent Crabbe?"

"Do you know my husband?" the woman asked a stunned Draco. "Vincent has been so busy lately, but it is likely that in his branch of trade these days as you might know him. He was really upset that he couldn't be here today, he speaks of Hogwarts all the time."

The woman spoke more than Daco's own mother and her friends did together. He didn't know what surprised him most, Crabbe being married, or how he could stand her rambling. "Well, I haven't seen him for a long time," he said politely. "what was it you wanted?"

"Oh, it's our children," she indicated on a boy and a girl behind her. "Vincent Junior will attend his second year, and Wilma her first. I'm so worried about them, what if they don't end up in the same house? I don't know what they'd do without each other."

"Mrs Crabbe, I'm sure they'll end up in Slytherin. In what house was you?"

"I was homeschooled. That's why I'm so worried, I don't know where I would have ended up. Vincent would be so disappointed if they didn't end up in his house. And I'm worried about how they would cope to live without each other, I mean, they are still sleeping in the same bed!"

"Mum..." the boy, Vincent, whined behind Mrs Crabbe, who didn't seem to notice that she was embarrassing her children.

"Mrs Crabbe, I'm sure they'll be in Slytherin," Draco repeated impatiently, and decided to drop his manners. "But if you don't make sure they're on the train two minutes, I can assure you they will not be in any House at all, because they won't even be at Hogwarts."

He nodded towards the children. "Miss Crabbe, Mr Crabbe. I look forward to see you in my class." he said, and then he turned his back on them, moving back towards the middle of the train.

* * *

The applauses rang as McGonagall sat down. She had just made her opening speech, and it was now time for what everyone had been waiting for: The Sorting.

Ginny, who was sitting next to Luna, at the far right, watched as Neville walked down with the hat in his hands. He had been given the honor to hold the ceremony. "Aberfish, Moey!" He called out, and a small girl with silver blonde hair stepped over to him.

She sat down on the chair, and even before the hat was fully on her head, it screamed "HUFFLEPUFF," which marked the first student to be sorted in 12 years.

While the ceremony continued Ginny searched through the crowd of students, looking for familiar faces. No redheads, but at the far right was a girl very much resembling...

"Luna!" Ginny hissed and put her hand on Luna's arm. "Do you see that girl over there, at right? Except from the hair, which is too dark, she could be a clone of Hermione!"

Luna nodded thoughtfully. "Mhm..." she said and stared at her fork. "They both look like their mother..."

"Both? What are you talking about?"

"Twins," Luna stated, and with an extreme force she lifted the fork up above her head and down into the wood table.

Ginny shook her head and returned to the girl as a boy named Han Gorgley was sorted into Slytherin, and as Luna had said, next to her stood a boy, a few inches taller, but with just the same features. Hermione has children? she thought amazed, but was ripped back to reality by Neville's voice.

"Granger, James!" he called, and Hermione's son walked up and negligently sat down on the chair. The hat was placed on his head, and after a few seconds it cleared its throat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ginny clapped her hands, and shot a smile to the boy as he made his way to the Gryffindor table.

"Granger, Lily!" Neville called out, and Ginny froze.

"Did he just say, Lily Granger?" she asked Luna as she felt the blood rush through her veins.

"No," Luna answered, confident, "he said Granger, Lily. You mixed it up."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ginny's eyes grew wide as she watched the girl walk to sit next to her brother.

Lily and James Granger, Lily and James Potter.

It could only mean one thing.

"Hermione," Ginny tasted the words with care. "and Harry?"

* * *

**_Already chapter 7? I can't believe it...it still feels as if I'm on the 3rd... Maybe it means this will be a looong story._**

**_Review._**

**_Thanks, Honey_**


	8. The past and The present

_The past and the present_

The sound of Ginny's right foot tapping impatiently against the floor ripped through the classroom as if it was a deafening sound. She was standing in front of the teacher's desk with her arms folded and eyes staring at the students, one by one, but never stopping. Once in a while a movement from the back of the classroom made her look up, and she let the whiskey coloured globes rest on Draco Malfoy, her husband who stood leaned back against the wall, with a stern expression on his features.

It went another four minutes before three boys stumbled into the room, the trio led by a certain Granger. They looked from Draco to Ginny, and mumbled their excuses as they sat down at the empty desks.

"Late for their first class," Draco said maliciously and drawled to James desk, but with his eyes on Ginny. "not a bad start for the Gryffindors Gin."

She snorted, made a pause and let a smirk grow on her lips. "Oh Draco dear, don't push me off the ship just beacuse your Slytherins have grown soft."

Draco scoffed, and Ginny had to surpress a smile as she saw the students confused expressions. Their scene was so well planned, even polished at the edges, and they had done it so many times before. The only things that were different was the place, and the persons.

She smirked as Draco turned his attention towards James Granger. "Who would've thought," he said in a mocked voice. "that I once again would see a Potter run into the classroom, late as always with a lousy excuse?"

"But sir I—"

"And you've already created a golden trio of your own I see," Draco continued without laying any notice to the boy as he indicated on his two friends. "well done Potter."

"My name is not Potter, sir!" James exclaimed, "it's Granger, James Granger."

Ginny had almost forgot her role in the play. "Stand up when he's talking to you." She said sharply. Only Draco noticed the tremble in her voice. She was startled, beacuse all he saw in that boy, was not Hermione, but Harry.

"I do not care if your name was Voldemort," some of the students flinched when he uttered the name, but the granger-boy stood still as only Dumbledore would. "you will always be a Potter to me."

"James Granger," Ginny said. "I take 5 points from Gryffindor for you being late, and 5 each for your friends. You may sit down."

As James sat she let her eyes sweep over the disappointed Gryffindors and the Slytherins, who's faces shone of malicious pleasure, before taking a deep breath. "Defense against the dark arts," she said, and Draco flicked his wand, making words appear on the board behind her. "what is more important than being able to defend yourself from an enemy? I don't think any of you doesn't know anyone who has had much use of what they learned in this very classroom. This first year we're going to learn the basics; The history of the dark arts, and its defenition: what is dark arts and what is not? You are also going to learn a few basic defensive spells and their use."

"So," Draco said from the back of the room, "does any of you know any curses?"

A few hands were raised, and to Draco's suprise one of them belonged to James Granger. He nodded towards the boy, wanting to test his skills. "What do you got Granger?"

The boy cleared his throat. "The Cassandra-curse." He answered, and stared at Draco.

"One of the most advanced curses," Draco said and nodded satisfied. At least the boy had some intellegence. "what do you know about it?"

"It's only been successfully preformed once, by Cassandra of Troy, therefore the name of the curse. It makes the victim see the true future, but only the worst of it."

"You're right Mr.Granger. But there's also another thing, does anyone know?"

Only one hand was raised. A girl with dark bushy hair and brown eyes looked impatiently at her teachers, making Ginny chuckle and Draco sigh. "Miss Granger, I suppose?"

"Yes." The girl said and took a deep breath. "No one will ever believe the victim when he tells what he saw."

"That's right," Ginny said. "10 points for the Granger twins knowledge."

-------

"Can we go back to Russia?" Draco asked as he and Ginny hurried down the corridors heading for lunch. "I mean, sybieria was a rather nice place."

Ginny puckered him a brow. "What happened to 'not another month in this bloody freezer'?"

"Honey you got me all wrong. I said something like 'the freezersalesman couldn't have last a month here', I'm quite sure about that."

"And your sudden need of going there has nothing to do with the Grangers?"

"I didn't sign up for another 7 years with Miss Know-it-all and Mr Potty, that's what I know." He sneered.

"No," Ginny admitted. "you did it because no one, except me, would be able to do the job."

"This bloody deciscion to come back will kill me, seriously."

"Of course, I can see it clearly in front of me. How the Granger twins strangles you."

"Give them freckles, red hair and name them Weasley and you're right. I can't believe you actually invited the whole Weasleyclan here!"

Ginny sighed. "I'm not the one who's been nagging about your innocence."

"You'll have me killed. By your family because of something I never did."

"How old did you say you were? 15? It defenitily isn't 29 at least."

Draco stopped and looked at Ginny with a expression she recognised clearly. "Was that a challenge from the woman who almost messed up everything because of a photo under her bed?"

"Almost Draco," Ginny said and patted him on the chest. "almost."

* * *

**_Chapter 8, yey.  
I have tons of stuff to do in school...that's why the chapters will take a lttle longer from now on._**

**_Hope you liked this chapter, I'l make things happen soon, Promise!_**

**_/Honey_**


	9. The D day

_The D-day_

The days went by. Hermione refused to talk to Harry, and spent more and more time at Ron's.

Ginny and Draco kept on with their well planned lessons; they corrected essays and made study plans for those who'd failed. After one and a half week they both had try outs for their Quidditch team, and the squabbling over which house that would win the Quidditch Cup, and the House Cup began.

No one really had the time to think about it, until the day had come. The day which Ginny had promised she would explain everything.

"Hey, Blaise!"

Blaise Zabini stopped in the middle of the stair and turned around to see his blonde colleague run up to him. He smirked. "Looks as if a Weasley is after you," he said and pretended to nervously look after Redheads behind Draco's back. "Never expected to see the day."

Draco snorted. "Ginnys invited her family over," he explained, "for a _chat_."

"I see," Blaise answered, (although he really didn't), "and what has this got to do with me?"

"You and I, Blaise, are having a meeting with the Quidditch team in a quarter."

Blaise shot him a look. "What meeting?"

"You know... the _meeting_."

Finally the coin fell down for Blaise. "Oh, you mean _that_ meeting? Well, then I guess you won't say no to a glass of firewhiskey up in my room, huh?"

"How could I, old pal?"

Draco patted the black haired male on the back, and as only Slytherins could they walked up the stairs and headed towards Blaise's room.

"Hermione Granger," Harry exclaimed furiously. "We've been waiting for you for 30 minutes now! Hurry or we will miss the bloody train!"

The bushy haired witch stormed out of her bedroom, glaring at Harry. "Ron," she said and gave the redhead a hug. "Tell Harry that we're not taking the train, we'll apparate to Hogsmeade and walk from there."

Harry let out a frustrated sigh as Ron, confused, opened his mouth. This was how they'd been making their conversations since the twins had left. "Harry, Hermione wants you to know that we're not going to Hogwarts by train, we're--"

"I heard her Ron. Just because she won't talk to me doesn't mean I can't hear her."

"Ron? Tell Harry I thought we were in a hurry."

"Yea, she wonders if--"

"Just shut up Ron!"

Ginny shook her head and smiled as she looked at her watch. Draco was so stupid sometimes. Did he actually think she would believe that he was having a Quidditch meeting? He was probably hiding with Blaise somewhere. Not that she cared. She'd fooled him right back. They weren't coming at five like she had told him, but at 6.30.

It was now a quarter past six. The 'meeting' would start at five and go on for about two hours, that's what he'd said. "Perfect," she said out loud and smirked. The children was with their nanny, and everything was ready. She was prepared.

The knocks on the door suddenly ripped through Ginny's thoughts, and she felt how her heart began to throb like it hadn't done since the day she left London.

She was one hundred percent sure it would be Harry. The glasses, the messy black hair, the trusting green eyes. It wasn't Harry. Not at all.

Her eyes grew wide. "Dad?"

"Hello Ginevra," Arthur Weasley said. She never thought he would come. He had turned so old during the years she'd been gone. The red in his hair was turning gray, and the wrinkles she before just had caught a glimpse of were now deep. They stared at each other for a while before she finally made a gesture for him to step inside.

"I..." she began as she took his coat. "I didn't think you'd come."

"You are my only daughter, no one can make that undone, and I had to see if you were fine."

A smile escaped Ginny's lips as she lead him to the sofa. A flick of the wand and they both had a cup of tea in front of them in midair. Ginny took her and blew on the hot liquid. "How's mum?"

"She's fine. She doesn't know I'm here."

"I reckon."

Once again there was a knock on the door. Both of their eyes were raised. Ginny looked at her father. "Harry, huh?"

She didn't wait for an answer but instead stood up and walked out to the hallway. She took a deep breath, and then she opened the door to meet what she'd earlier expected. She was so nervous she was ready to puke. But, as her eyes reached Harry's, she felt safe. "Harry Potter, I never thought I'd see you again."

"Same to you Gin," Harry answered and gave her his crooked smile as he stepped in, "but here we are."

She let go of Harry, who helped himself inside, led by Arthur's voice, and smiled at Hermione, who, strangely enough, didn't return it.

"Ginny, I'm glad you're back," was the cold reply she gave before stepping in.

"It's Harry she's mad at," a familiar voice said behind Ginny, causing her to jump, then spin around. "I've been talking to him for her for a week."

She just stared at Ron. "Are you sure you're my brother? Are you some kind of pod person? Where's the yelling? The madness and red face?"

He smiled at her. "Soon, sister dear, soon. I want to hear what you have to say first."

"Oh," Ginny said, not knowing what to believe as Ron swept inside. She followed her brother into the living room where he greeted his father in surprise as she served the three new guests tea. "I guess there wont be any others?" she more stated than asked as she sat down in an old armchair.

"No," Harry said and looked at Hermione, who refused to return his smile. "It's just us."

Ginny nodded and took a sip of her tea. "I think its best you ask me what you want to know, because there's so much I could tell you."

Everyone became silent. Except for Hermione, who looked up at Ginny with red eyes. "Yes Ginny, Harry wants to ask you something."

"'Mione, please leave Ginny out of this," Harry moaned. "She's noth--"

"Ron, tell Harry to shut up."

Ginny stared at the three who once were called the Golden Trio, the Dream Team. She surely didn't see much of that now, while they were bickering at each other. She wondered what had happened.

"What Harry wants to ask, Ginny," Hermione spat out, making Harry stand up furiously and turn his back against them, "is if you ever really loved him. Or if dating him was just a cover so that people wouldn't be suspicious, and discover you and Malfoy."

Ginny wrinkled her nose and tilted her head to the side, a uncontious movement that made both Ron and Arthur see the 16year old girl in her. "What are you talking about Hermione?"

"It was a great plan, really. To use The-Boy-Who-Lived as a cover for your little Romeo and Juliet-story. Especially when the two of you ran away together, huh?"

"But..." Ginny began, not really knowing what to believe, "We didn't run away... _together_."

* * *

**_Sorry, I've made you waiting a bit too long, huh?_**

**_It's so much in school right now, but I'll really really try to write as soon as I can._**

**_I'm lucky my beta's fast._**

**_Hey, some reviews perhaps?_**

**_/Hun_**


	10. The story begins

_The story begins_

"Not together?" Ron asked, confused. "But both of you disappeared at the same time and when you come back you do it together, and not only that, but married!

"Leaving was my own decision, right then I hated him as much as you still do!"

"Ginny," Hermione said roughly, "so the two of you just ran into each other? Stop lying!"

"What about the photo?" Ron exclaimed at the same time as the door slammed shut. Two male voices were heard from the hall, growing stronger and stronger.

Draco Malfoy stopped the second he laid eyes on Harry Potter. But he would never let them see his weaknesses. He let a smirk grew on his lips as Blaise came up besides him. "Talking about your failure, are you, dear?" he asked Ginny, glad he'd heard Ron's last sentence as he turned towards the others. "Maybe she should start from the beginning." His voice dripped of

snide.

"You shut up Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed, and now the redness began to climb upwards from the neck. "You have nothing to do with this!"

Ginny frowned. "That's funny Ron, I thought he had everything to do with this. I mean, apparently he ran away with me, or was it a kidnap? Yes, we've read the papers. And sorry if I'm wrong, but didn't you just confirm the fact that I married him?"

"Stop being a ditz!" Ron shouted as an answer, but before he could continue, Arthur rose to his feet.

"No Ron," he said with all his authority, making even Draco impressed. "I think Draco's right. We should listen to what Ginny has to say."

A moment of silence came up. But then a solemn expression reached Harry as he nodded and sat down, pulling both Ron and Hermione with him. Draco smirked and leaned himself negligent towards the doorpost. He was glad he hadn't missed this circus. The dream team was obviously crashed.

"There's tea in the kitchen Draco," Ginny said tiredly as she stood up and walked to the window. "If you want."

He could feel it by every movement she did, this was so hard for her. "Just begin with the photo, Ginny." He said trustingly.

She turned her head towards Draco. He smirked at her, making her want to punch him in the face. It gave her the strength to begin. She took a deep breath. "I thought Hermione would figure it out. The photo I... I couldn't leave everything behind like I wanted to, so I charmed the photo to show that I was safe. I didn't know it also would show who I was with. That's

my so-called failure."

"But why," Arthur asked. "Why did you leave in the first place?"

"And where does Malfoy enter?" Hermione asked critically. She obviously didn't believe Ginny's story.

"I left because, even though you thought not, I knew what worried all of you the most: my security." She paused and looked in their faces. Yes, she had been right. "Voldemort. Didn't he go after those who Harry loved the most? His parents, Sirius, Dumbledore. You all feared that I was next, not only because of our relationship, but also because my death could destroy

the Golden Trio. I didn't want to be hidden away somewhere, so I left."

"Sweet, isn't it?" Blaise commented as he came out of the kitchen with two butterbeers, one for himself and one for Draco. Only a few weeks and he'd already made himself at home in their rooms. "And you haven't even heard the best part yet."

Ginny gave a small smile. He was just like Draco, building up a wall of defense around him so that no one would be able to attack. Blaise didn't know anything about the story she was telling, and yet he'd already provoked Ron and the others to believe he had knew it all along.

She decided to continue. "It was a Thursday, early in the morning when I left. I packed my things in a bag and climbed out the window. It was easy. I found my way in to London, and to Kings Cross Station, where I bought a ticket to Scotland."

"What about Malfoy?" Harry said slowly, glancing towards Hermione. Ginny didn't know if he asked for her or his own sake.

"I was just about to find the way to the platform, number 6 it was I think, when..."

"_Number six, number six.."1 she mumbled to herself, without noticing the person clad in a cloak creeping up behind her until he'd pressed a hand against her mouth and pulled her with him into a dark corner._

_He pinned her up against the wall, still with one hand covering her mouth, and stared at her. "What are you doing here Weasley?" he hissed. But Ginny saw something she'd never seen in his eyes before: worry._

_Slowly he let go of her mouth, as if he was trying her, would she scream or not? She took a deep breath. "What does it look like Malfoy?" she answered in a hoarse voice. "I'm not going to Hogwarts at least. Are you?"_

_He stared at her, realizing they were in the same situation. "Where are you going?"_

"_And why should I tell you?" she snapped. "So that you and your deatheater friends can capture me?"_

"_Hey Weasley, when did you stop thinking? The Order isn't after me, are they?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Yesterday!" he exclaimed, making people around them turn their heads towards the couple. "I fled from the deathquarters."_

_It was now Ginny's turn to stare. "Bloody Merlin. I'm leaving too."_

_Draco rolled his eyes. "Yea, I figured. Where are you going?"_

_She hesitated. "Scotland."_

_He smirked, and from his pocket he pulled out a ticket, exactly as the one Ginny'd bought ten minutes earlier. "Looks as if you'll get company, Weasley."_

"_Forget it!1 Ginny said and pushed him away from her. "I'm not going anywhere with you, you... you murderer!"_

_She made a move to leave, but he grabbed her arm forcefully to stop her. "Do you think I want to do this with you either? You're a Weasley, a blood-traitor!"_

"_Then why?"_

"_You have no idea who's after me Weasley, and as soon they'll find out I met you here, and when they do, you'll be their next target."_

_Ginny snorted. "Isn't that what you want? If you capture me, it won't be hard to get to Harry!"_

"_No!" Draco exclaimed and looked her straight in the eyes. "I've left them Weasley. I'm not working for him anymore. I'm not going to let them have another victory because of me. You're going with me, whether you like it or not."_

"...and, well, that's how it began."

Ginny closed her mouth and watched her audience take in the story she'd just told them. Somehow she realized this was going to be a long evening.

* * *

**_hello._**

**_I hope you all liked this chapter better than me... _**

**_I'm not sure where it's going._**

**_Review_**


	11. The Malfoy Kicks in

_The Malfoy kicks in_

"I don't understand," Ron said, "or I do, but why in Merlin's name were you away for 12 years?"

Arthur, who had been sitting down in silence for a long while now, looked up at Ginny with a hurt expression. "The worst day in my life, it was the day when the men from the ministry came. They had news about our daughter they said..."

"_Have you found her?" Molly exclaimed hopefully, not noticing how inconvenient the two men seemed. "Where is she? Is she alright, I have to see her now take me to her!"_

_The taller of the two cleared his throat to gain some time. "Mrs. Weasley, I think its best if you sit down."_

"_What's the problem?" Arthur asked, feeling strange._

"_We think we've found some of your daughters belongings," the other man said plainly._

"_And Ginny? She would never leave any of those things behind her voluntarily," Molly said, determined. "So you must've found her too, right?"_

"_Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, three days ago a muggle tavern in east Scotland caught on fire. The fire spread fast, and soon it reached the cellar, where the owner kept three containers of a very explosive gas. The whole tavern exploded into pieces."_

_The first man lapsed into silence, and the other one drew a deep breath of air. It was as if they ran a relay race. "This is where we found your daughters belongings, together with the ones of Draco Malfoy."_

"_You say, Ginny's dead?" Arthur asked, confused. "But there's no proof! They could've apparated themselves out of there! We don't even know if Ginny ever really was there."_

"_The owner of the tavern survived the accident," the first man explained. "I, myself, interrogated this man, and he gave a detailed description of a young red haired woman who with a young blonde man in her age clad in a black cloak. They signed up for a room for two weeks, five days before the explosions. He remembered them well, because most of the guests at the tavern were elderly fishermen or hunters."_

"_The fire started at approximately ten in the morning, when the owner had left for some errands. 10 minutes earlier there still hadn't been a sign of the two; they were probably still sleeping. There's no sign of use of magic in the area, and more important: they couldn2t have used magic, because both of their wands were found there."_

"It didn't even leave a body, but they told us the explosions had been so forceful that it would've been a miracle if it would have."

"Dad I..." Ginny began but trailed off as she met the eyes of the ones she'd left behind. Harry stared down on the floor avoiding her eyes, Hermione stared at her upset, and Ron was clearly seconds away from an explosion.

"I had made sure I would receive the Daily Prophet every day," Draco suddenly said, making everyone turn their heads in his direction. He took a drink of his butterbeer before he shot Ron a smirk. "We'd been in Scotland for three days, not sure about what to do next, when..."

"_What the hell is this Weasley?" Draco exclaimed as he stormed into the room they'd rented. Ginny, who'd been sitting on the bed painting her toenails, looked up surprised as he waved with the paper over his head._

"_Calm down Malfoy," she said in a peaceful voice and returned to finish what she2d been up to. "We don't want to scare the neighbours, do we?" She lifted a foot up in the air and wiggled her toes. "You like it? Pink isn't really my colour, but it was this, that's almost see-through, or one that reminded me of Ron's dress for the Yule ball. Easy choice, don't you think?"_

_Draco gritted his teeth. He'd actually preferred her when she yelled at him and threw him insults. He grabbed her foot and showed it downwards at the same time as he leaned down and threw the paper into the girls lap. "I want a answer to this and now!"_

_**10 minutes later:**_

"_I promise, I had no idea that would happen!" Ginny exclaimed from the bed as Draco paced back and forth in front of her. "But, hey! It wouldn't show you if you didn't make me go with you! Why are you blaming this on me?"_

_Draco stopped fiercely and shot her a brow. "You obviously don't realize what this means."_

"_Inform me then."_

"_We won't be able to go separate ways in a couple of months as I first thought. I'll maybe be stuck with you forever."_

_Ginny's eyes grew wide. "You're joking, right?"_

"_This is serious. We can't go on like this... Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy, they have to... We got to get rid of them."_

"_New names?"_

"_New names, new appearances, new everything! We, who we are now, have to_

_die."_

"_What?"_

_**The Next Day:**_

_Ginny slammed the door shut without caring for Draco's reaction. She glared at him as she threw a bag on the bed. "I can't believe I'm letting you do this," she muttered as she took off her coat._

"_You got everything we need?" Draco asked without letting his eyes go off his papers._

"_Uh-huh."_

"_And?"_

_She sighed and pulled a box out of the bag. After scrutinizing the label for a while, she looked up and threw it towards Draco. It landed on the desk right next to his left hand. He glanced at it. "Light brown. What about you?"_

_She brought up a similar box and stared at it. "Chestnut."_

"_I'm finished Weasley. We'll go about it tomorrow morning."_

"_I can't believe we're doing this, I can't believe we're going to put each others lives in danger just because of your bloody egoism!"_

"_To be honest Weasley," Draco hissed, turning around, "you're right. And I don't bloody care what you think about it!"_

_**One day later, 09.50:**_

"_Would you be so kind, Malfoy, and tell me how we're going to get out of here when the whole places on fire?"_

"_I'll apparate us."_

"_Are you stupid? You want them to think were dead? I don't know about those deatheaters, but the ministry will be able to read any signs of magic, and tell whether a magical transport of that kind has been made."_

"_And what else do you suggest?"_

_Ginny smirked as she brought her hand up to her neck and undid the lock to her necklace. She let the charm slide down into her hand and then she reached it out towards Draco. "It's a portkey. I stole it from one of my brothers before I left. No one will be able to notice that we've used it. It'll take us to Romania."_

_Draco looked at her, quite impressed. "If you have that, we might as well leave our wands behind."_

_Ginny sighed and turned around. "I'm telling you, I'm not leaving my things!"_

"_Weasley," Draco sighed and massaged his temples, she was even more obnoxious than he'd believed, "it has to look like we actually were here, and that we died! Our belongings will stay here."_

_"It won't matter if we leave them or not!" Ginny exclaimed infuriated. "They'll blow into pieces, just like our bodies would, then why can't I take them with me?"_

_"We'll put them in the safety deposit!"_

_"I can't see why you would put some of my stuff in there."_

_Draco had had enough. He grabbed Ginny by the shoulders and brought his stormy grey eyes close to her face. "You got us into this, and now you'll have to pay Weasley. There's no getting out of this."_

**_

* * *

Hope you liked it!_**

**_Next chapter will be up very soon! I promise!_**

**_Honey_**


	12. The Cleaners

_The cleaners_

Ginny was still standing by the window. As Draco spoke, she looked out on the grounds on which you could already see the autumn was coming. It became cooler every day now, and the trees and the grass were loosing their luster slowly, slowly. Somewhere near the lake she could discern three figures, two small and one bigger. She hated to having to leave her children without her during the days, even though she knew they loved their nanny. A small smile appeared on her lips as she remembered how proud Molly had been over her light blue jacket they'd bought just before their arrival to Hogwarts, It matched those strawberry curls perfectly. And Lucas, he'd insisted to have a gray one, even though shed tried to speak him into choosing another one with more colours. They had both inherited her stubbornness.

She noticed that Draco'd lapsed into silence and drew a breath of air. "For several months, we just traveled around in Europe, eventually reaching Asia. In Japan we decided to go back to the continent and to go with the trans-Siberian railroad. Its 60 miles long, and would take us from Vladivostok to Moscow in 16 days. But we never got to Moscow.

"What happened then?" Harry asked. He and Arthur were the only ones giving Ginny a chance to tell.

"I can tell you what happened," Hermione said and leaned back, looking disgusted at Ginny. Draco couldn't believe that she was the kind, clever girl Ginny had spoken so warmly about. "I think our little Ginny over there got lost in her own self-absurdness. Did you forget all about us when you once had lost yourself in the arms of Draco Malfoy?"

"Why are you so bitter?" Ginny exclaimed and took a few steps towards the sofa."Why can't you just listen to me, and believe me!"

"Because I don't buy this! You don't care about anyone but yourself!" Hermione answered and stood up, at the same time as Draco furiously left the room with fire in his eyes. "I guess the war showed what kind of person you really are. A traitor. I can't believe you're married to him."

"How can you say that? I was the one who cleaned up everything for you when the war was over! ..Hermione Granger, it might be difficult for you to believe, but I guess you have to face the truth. I realize it'll take some time, maybe even years, but you'll just have to. Did you know how long it took before I could fully trust him? Two years. It maybe doesn't sound long in your ears, but to me it was. Imagine, I was spending almost every hour with this man, that I loathed from the beginning."

"And then what? You just changed?" Ron asked, and something in his voice told Ginny that he really was curious.

"No, I think I just had to believe in him, at the beginning, and follow him. Something in his manners made me realize he maybe was right, maybe I actually were in a great danger as he said. Why would he otherwise be so keen of keeping an eye of me all the time? And when we had been in a fight, it happened often, and I just wanted to leave him, why would he make me stay if he didn't know something I didn't? But I was always on my watch, I didn't want him to be near me. I wouldn't let him, and I don't think he wanted to either. But then something happened, after two years, that made me change my thoughts about him. And slowly but surely I began to fall for him."

"And you married, just like that?"

"No, It wasn't like that. We married because we had to. I've never understood completely but it had something to do with-"

She trailed off as Draco stormed into the room with two huge boxes in his arms, which he fiercely put down on the table His eyes landed on Hermione as he opened the first box. "You call her self-centered, but then you have no idea what she's been doing every spare minute," he hissed as he brought up a pack of letters. "She's even saved them, for every one of you to have if we would ever come back. Here you go, Granger."

He threw the letters at the woman's knee, then he gave one to Arthur, one to Harry, and one to Ron.

"Why did you do that?" Ginny asked as she approached Draco.

"I'm not letting her speak like that to you," Draco said quietly. "You're a Malfoy now. We don't take such crap."

Ginny laughed, and turned towards the four in the sofa. "I wrote less from the 6th year, there was just too much to do right then."

Arthur looked up from the letters, and rested his eyes on Draco. "I met your father Draco, when they found your belongings. He had been given a safe conduct to fetch them, and I met him there. He was really worried about you, I could see it in his eyes. I think he loved you very much."

Draco shot him a brow. "Loved me? I don't think my father knew what that word meant Mr. Weasley," he said, and then he turned to Ginny. "What do you say Gin, did he seem to love me like a proud father when we interrogated him?"

"Not really," Ginny confessed. "He just showed signs of hatred and despise. That façade never wore off, not even when he died."

"Died?" Harry asked confused. "He can't be dead. Lucius Malfoy was captured and sent to Askaban again."

"And then, he was brought to us," Draco continued. "Ever heard about a place in Siberia where a group of trained wizards and witches so-to-say 'clean up' the mess the war made? Interrogating dark wizards, finding those who haven't been captured yet, and eventually getting rid of them?"

"No?" Harry said confused."That's because no such thing exist," Hermione told her friends determined.

"That's right, Granger. It doesn't, not anymore. It was blown into parts when it wasn't needed anymore. I think that was 2 years ago."

"Siberia was a cold place," Ginny filled in, a smile appearing on her lips as she remembered. "But safe, no one searched for me there. I didn't have to have brown hair, or to be called Sharon Quinn."

"What then? Where did you go?"

* * *

**_After the next chapter I don't have an idea what to write, and maybe I'll quit._**

**_If anyone would like to continue it ...be my guest and send me a pm._**

**_Thanks peter pan for all the editing, I can be quite obnoxious sometimes..._**

**_Honey_**


End file.
